dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oz Rose
Oz is a main character in the collab fanfic DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. Oz was born an orphan, due to this he does not know who his parents are. Because he was bitten by a werewolf at a young age, he was turned into one himself. Currently, he is the host of the Longinus tier Sacred Gear Dimension Lost. His goal currently is to travel the world to try make it a better place. Appearance Oz is a Man with an average build that has black spiky hair and grey eyes. Usually, he is seen wearing a unbuttoned black jacket onto of a white hoodie with a purple inside. On top of that, he wears back jeans with black tennis shoes because of how comfortable it feels for him. When undergoing his transformation, Oz turns into a werewolf and he grows bigger and gains a bulkier body build. In this form, his fur is a mixture of black and white. The majority of his body is covered in white fur whilst the rest of his fur is colored with black symbols. He also grows sharp teeth and claws. When Oz turns into a wolf all of his fur turns black and his eyes become pure white orbs. Personality Oz believes himself to be a hero of justice. Due to this, Oz tries to help people in need; even if he has to go out of his way to do it. When not acting like a hero, Oz is usually very positive and is always seen smiling. At times he tries to offer levity to situations. He does this as he thinks its his job as hero to protect everyone. This usually causes him to end up in troublesome situations. Frequently, he is shown to be very gullible, believing everyone to have a good heart and will spare them if they promise not to do whatever bad deed again. However, if he is tricked or betrayed by someone he trusted he will become furious. When he is angry he loses his smile and will start to only glare at the person. Due to keeping a positive persona on when he is controlling his inner beast, when he is angered, he is furious. When Oz lets his inner beast out their is no reasoning with him as he will only slaughter everything in his way before he is stopped. He tends to call this feral Oz his super villain alter ego. He does have his serious moments at times which causes him to stop shouting about heroes and will act like a villain. He will be very blunt and have a serious expression. He becomes more stoic and will become apathetic to everyone and won't show mercy. Unlike his feral self he doesn't out right slaughter others he will torture them at times. History Oz was born in Germany and spent most of his time with other orphaned kids. Oz saw a lot of corruption and evil while he was a child which is one of the reasons he wanted to be a hero. When Oz was four he was bite by a werewolf but how most werewolves would most likely kill the person they bite Oz was saved. A woman named Lucy E. Solomon who saved him from the werewolf. Lucy knowing that Oz was now infected and could most likely hurt many people if he didn't control his Lycanthropy decided to adopted him and train him to control it. For eight years Lucy trained Oz to controlling his inner beast. During this time Oz managed to activate his Sacred Gear which surprised Lucy. Oz enjoyed his time with her and thought of her as his mother. Lucy taught him about heroes and read comics to him all the time. This was the thing that made Oz start his career as a Hero. When he turned fourteen he left home and went on his own adventure to turn the world for the better. Powers & Abilities Lycanthropy: As a werewolf Oz can turn into a werewolf with white and black fur. He can also turn into a Wolf due to his expert control over his Lycanthropy. When in his werewolf form he gets a boost in all his stats. When in his full wolf form he receives a double boost in all stats making him a very dangerous threat to others. High Strength: Due to training himself as a hero Oz put himself through rigorous training that would make normal people quit after a couple of days. This made him strong enough that he could walk around normally with boulders on his back. He even states that he could throw a small house a couple miles at half strength. High speed: Due to his hero training Oz is able to run faster then what most people can see. He does this to confuse his opponents before attacking them. At full speed Oz is fast enough to create multiple after images. He has also been able to hit an opponent and cause all his hits to be delayed by several seconds to make it appear he just hit once. High Durability and Stamina: Oz has been able to take getting thrown off a ten story building and land on his feet with only breaking his big toe. He has shown the ability to walk on his hands around a city for four hours straight. Oz is like this due to his hero training as well. Combat Genius: While not being much of a genius outside of combat in combat Oz is a combat genius. While in combat Oz can figure a way to use Dimension Lost to defeat almost any type of opponent. One feat of his genius was how he figured out how to turn Dimension Lost's ability to block any attack into an offensive armor. Equipment Dimension Lost (絶霧ディメンジョン・ロスト, Dimenshon Rosuto) : Dimension lost is a Sacred Gear that is listed among the top four Longinus. It has the ability to block any attack using the mist that it creates, and transport anything inside the mist to any location the user wishes. Though it has no offensive ability, once the mist reaches sufficient scale, it can transfer an entire country and its people into the Dimensional Gap to be destroyed. Oz has enough proficiency that he is able to turn Dimension Lost's defensive ability into an offensive one. However, he can only do it for a limited amount of time before tiring. Oz has learned a few tricks with Dimension lost as he puts it as he learned to make illusions with it. Trivia *When Oz has a lot of sugar he tends to mix up his sentences. like how in one instances he said he would destroy the innocents instead of the guilty. *Oz states that he would like to wear a cape and mask. He doesn't wear one because of how he can't find one *Oz is 21 years old. *Oz enjoys talking with others and hearing their motivations for doing what they do Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Werewolf